


Jet Black Hearts 2.14: Jo Harvelle

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Dean did, in fact, call Jo later.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Kudos: 5





	Jet Black Hearts 2.14: Jo Harvelle

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.14, "Born Under a Bad Sign."

Jo was still in bed when her phone rang. She answered without looking at the caller ID; if it was before 10 AM, it was her mother.

It wasn't.

"Hey, Jo," Dean said. 

She sat up straight in bed. "Hey," she said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Sammy threw us around some, but we got the demon out."

"Good," Jo said. "That's good."

Dean cleared his throat. "He's real sorry about what he did to you," he said. "Won't tell me exactly what, but you should expect a fruit basket any day now."

"The fancy kind with the pineapple flowers?"

"You know him," Dean said. "Nothing but the best."

Jo let silence stretch out for a minute, though she could hear Bobby's voice in the background. "You know I could have helped you, Dean."

"Maybe," he responded, "but I didn't want you to get hurt. Any more, I mean."

"You sound like my mom," Jo pointed out.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Listen, Bobby made me and Sam charms, supposed to keep demons out."

"Seems like a good idea," she replied.

"I asked him to send you and Ellen something," he said, "so you can make your own."

Jo blinked. "Thanks, Dean."

"Yeah, well," he said. "There's a demon out there, knows where you are. Gotta be prepared."

"Always am," she said.

"I'm counting on it," Dean replied. "Anyway, I've got to head out. Take care, Jo."

"You, too," she replied, but by then he'd already hung up.


End file.
